


Prove you Wrong

by Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: Reno has been joking for awhile that Vincent is a vampire. What happens when he's caught snooping in his pursuit of proof?





	Prove you Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/gifts).



The gang was gather at Seventh Heaven for general fraternization. It was often the old group of Cloud’s band and the TURKS were able to just sit and be people. There was no major threat on humanity, Sephiroth and JENOVA had been dispelled by the lifestream once and for all. The WRO was flourishing with Reeve Tuesti as the leader while as penance Rufus Shinra remained the silent funding for the corporation but made no moves to usurp it. Besides, Rufus had enough taste of power in his lover, the world’s hero, one Cloud Strife. Cloud also got his controlled brand of slight evil in his relationship with Rufus. They just worked.  
Tifa and Tseng had become a thing oddly as well.   
Something about Tifa’s street smart form of raw martial arts meeting Tseng’s own traditionally taught and honed skills…and being able to meet him blow for blow in a friendly match he’d suggested… ended with two adrenaline-driven fighters entangled on the padded mat in unspeakable sexual bliss. The rest was history and they had found that outside of their obvious attraction to their attributes of beauty and strength, they enjoyed each other’s company too. Rude initially had taken it very hard but was helped over it. It was no secret he’d held a flame for the busty barmaid but had never acted on it and Elena was there to mend his heart. Cid and Shera finally married and were expecting a child of their own. Surprisingly, Reeve and Yuffie though sporting the most obvious age differences, had eloped at Yuffie’s insistence. Despite the age differential, they were both youthful at heart and complemented each other well.  
That left Barrett who was far too busy rearing his daughter to be a fine young woman and eying Tifa and Cloud’s son Denzel advances on her, Nanaki who still was young and had all the time in the world yet to settle and find someone of his species, Reno who on a good night tolerable to talk to, and finally Vincent who seemed wrapped up in his broodiness on the sidelines of all this lovey dovey mess displayed.   
Vincent Valentine always enjoyed his quiet area with a nice glass of red wine by the hearth. Tseng and he had become somewhat of intellectual minds, them typically sitting opposite of each other, Tseng enjoying a glass of white wine in the other high back chair as the others played dominos or cards .   
Even if the men were not talking, they enjoyed each other’s silence. Tifa had even teased Tseng saying had a small crush on her friend she bore a small resemblance to him saying maybe it was the dark hair and red hued eyes that got him as she teased. He always denied her claim though He did admit that Vincent was handsome. The one thing all could could agree on was Reno's annoyance level when drunk was irritating at best.   
Todays subject from the redhead as it was most times was Vincent Valentine and the peppering of off colored jokes about if he was a vampire and if he was, where he would suck.   
Thankfully Vincent’s human hand held his wine glass, though it made no matter, everything on him was abnormally powerful, including the ominous grinding noise coming his gauntleted hand. Tseng passively looked down at the gauntlet and back at his colleague’s face with something of sympathy and they sat there in the shattered silence.  
It was always like this.   
At the WRO the redhead would call out would no couth to force the man to slow down for him to saunter up Vincent though he was loathe to do so. Then the questions would start anew.  
“Hey Vince,yo. Where ya goin? Got some virgin brides to secret away before nightfall?” Reno would chuckle.  
Vincent whipped around on him with his arms crossed and stared his bloody gaze at Reno so intensely in annoyance that Reno did falter in his speech.   
“It is Vincent. What do you want besides to be a nuisance?” he stated in his deep, gravelly voice.  
He’d think he would be used to this by now due to Cid and his antics when they’d traveled but something about Reno tried his patience quicker.  
Reno threw his hands up in a passive gesture, stepping back slightly from the older man.  
“You know I kid buddy…but if you dissipate into bats or smoke, I'm looking for those virgins” Reno said bouncing back a distance, anticipating the swipe of the claw in the empty space he’d occupied.  
Vincent had bared his teeth and a deep growl had emanated from within him in ultimate irritation…from him and Chaos.  
Reno yelled a distance away from him.   
“With you looking as hot as you do, I know those virgins will be totally bangable” and with that took off in a run even though he knew if Vincent wanted to catch him, he surely could.  
Vincent stood watching the idiot retreat, face in a grimace, rolling his eyes as he finally turn forward and stalked away.  
Of course Vincent knew he had some manifestations of not quite being all human: pointed ears typically hidden by his long hair and bandana, porcelain skin so smooth and clear the veins could be seen clearly , and of course…longer and sharper eye teeth hidden within a beautiful red lipped mouth.  
Once in his room, he stripped of his cloak and leathers preparing to bathe.   
Chaos had remained a constant after all the other demons had returned to Gaia after Omega.  
Vincent could feel the entity just right under his skin tonight and it also maddened him to figure what the entity seethed over now.  
As the showerhead beat down on him, Vincent chanced thinking to the creature that was restless in his mindscape.  
Chaos, I am in no mood for your behavior. What is it that makes you unsettled now? It is giving me a headache.  
Vincent massaged his temple with his human hand.  
How dare that whelp compare me to such a lower level demon!  
Vincent winced at the demon’s bellowing in his subconscious.  
I have allowed him to make this bold faced assumption in jest for too long. I hear him, through you, mocking what I can and will do to him.  
Chaos, I am not touching Reno intimately for your bruised pride. I know we are not a vampire so that’s all that matters. I will not be moved by a child’s taunting.  
He is no child! Besides…I have certain aspects that could and would bring him to his knees, making him want to service you. Besides, you can not fool me, you wish to have him. I feel your want, you lust. I know how you want to shut him up, by shoving things into his pretty pink mouth that prattles all the time, by using his-  
That’s quite enough. I understand.  
Vincent interrupted Chaos in his tirade. He wanted to grimace at the vision of a submissive Reno, on the floor head lowered and at his beck and call. Or of even himself being taken hard on all fours. Would he know how he preferred his roughness, be a generous lover? Would that pale skin have freckles anywhere on it? Vincent growled and shook his head, trying clear Chaos’s excited influence away. His head shot towards a sound at the front door. Someone underestimated just how sensitive his senses, his hearing was.

*Earlier that evening*  
“I think you need to stop while your ahead. Picking on him is like poking a well, used to be very literal behemoth. He’s going to kill you for this, your encroaching on his space” Rude said to his ever daring partner. Elena just hugged Rude. The fact the big man said as much meant he was seriously concerned. Elena just stared at Reno like the dead man walking he was.  
“We’ll throw you a meaningful memorial” she deadpanned.  
“Relax, yo. I just want to see if he sleeps upside down…and maybe in the nude, dunno. Also gotta check on that hoard of virgins he’s been stocking up on since he slid out of that coffin” he said chuckling to himself hands on his pockets as he wore his normally aloof pose, completely disregarding his friends worry.  
He turned and walked out of the house intent on picking Vincent Valentine’s door to see what lurked behind it.  
“So dead…” Rude reiterated shaking his head. Reno knew that Vincent was legendary as a TURK and he was enhanced. He’d hear him coming up the steps before he reached the door.

*Present*  
“Come on nude Vincent hanging from the ceiling surrounded by virgins” Reno whispered as he knelt down picking the lock in front of him.  
He hadn’t been with a dude but something about Vincent made him want to desperately. Dude was hot for being near sixty years old.  
With a triumphant “ha!” the door came open, but then in a whirl, his whole world was flipped and he found himself slammed none to gently against a now closed door, menacing claw around his neck and glowing red eyes angrily daring him to even speak.  
As always Reno was not the brightest for these cues.  
“No virgins huh, but a semi naked Vince works yo”Reno barely got out, Adam’s apple bobbing with nervous and lustful awe as his own ocean blue eyes searched all over the form before him from the bare forearm above where metal met skin to the muscular chest down to the black towel wrapped around the tapered waist.  
Vincent was beyond over Reno’s obsession over what he was. He tightened his gauntlet slightly, Reno simply shuttered his eyes in some perverse bliss.  
“Vince, man, if you aren’t a vampire, your a fallen angel for sure. But I see those canines and I ain’t scared. Why don’t you give them a test drive” Reno encouraged with the little to no air he had with that gauntlet at his neck.  
Black, moistened hair pooled down Vincent’s back from his interrupted shower and he peered through the longer unkempt strands at the menace in front of him. His eyes had even started to become shot through with the yellow of Chaos’s iris color.   
Though Vincent still held control, Chaos overlapped his speech. Reno was beginning to smell better than any sneaking, sloppy TURK had a right to. He would admit the boy was always beautiful.  
Reno, I am NOT a vampire. You insult us. I am so much more.  
Reno knew that Chaos was present now as well as the hand at his neck had been removed. When had it left? Vincent had moved almost nose to nose, lips to lips now even as he spoke.  
Reno…I hold Chaos, a demigod within me. If I bit you, you would know it. I am no mere low level, common creature. Is that what you want Reno, to experience what I can make you feel?  
Internally, the line that separated Vincent from Chaos was adamant about not sleeping with the brash and annoying TURK, that he wouldn’t suffer it…until that absolutely divine smell cloyed the air and began to cloud his senses.  
Reno was breathing hard like he’d ran a marathon. This man was dangerous, beautiful, and so hot he was melting on the spot.  
After a slight “conversation” among them, Vincent agreed with Chaos that though it was unorthodox, maybe this would prove once and for all he was not a vampire of any kind. He would bite Reno’s infuriating ass nonetheless for the notion though.   
Vincent moved like the wind and bit the tender flesh of Reno’s neck. He knew his teeth were sharper than most so breaking the skin couldn’t be helped.  
Vincent waited for the smartass remarks to come but instead was surprised by a sensual moan bordering now a keening.   
Vincent slowly licked the wound and his mouth with his tongue causing a shiver to run through himself.   
His eyes rolled into his own head. It was a heady feeling. He wanted to ask Chaos what was going on but as soon as he released holding Reno-he couldn’t remember so much as touching him- the other collapsed on the floor, bowed his back…and came untouched.  
A muffled ‘Oh Gaia' was heard from Reno but he was still and breathing hard in recovery.   
Vincent started down at him dumbfounded and then discovered his own ‘predicament’ under the fluffy towel leaving him antsy and sensitive to the fabric.  
His eyes took in the sight below him on the ground, eyes dilated rubies and nostrils flaring at the scene below him.  
Remo felt absolutely boneless. He knew he’d came but didn’t know by what means and with whom. He barely knew he was Reno Sinclair at the moment he felt so good, his body still writhing in the confines of his suit he’d already soiled with his seed.   
He slowly registered a weight crawling along him. There, none too far from his renewing erection, sat one Vincent Valentine. He’d lost his towel on his travel up Reno’s body.  
Reno stared so hard at this confusing, highly provocative, and extremely dangerous creature in his lap. It was the first time in life Reno just stared and had no words, honestly afraid of this realization, this dream, this reality that was happening.  
I told you boy I was no lower level demon such as a vampire. Could a simple and careless bite from one of them overwhelm you like me? the polyphonic voice spoke aloud again slowly shredding that suit right off of Reno, one claw render at a time.  
Reno’s lips were dry. This was happening. He’d pissed off Chaos by delighting him and in doing so pushed Vincent’s own stubbornness on the matter.   
Oh Gaia, he was either going to be taken by or was going to take the Vincent Valentine!  
“You've proved your point. You are good. Hell, you are a beast, yo”- to which Vincent glared at the statement.   
“That’s…you know what I meant. You ain’t a vampire. You’re shits grade A. You don’t gotta prove nothing further, that’s all I am saying” Reno said turning his face away. He was certain Chaos was running the show and didn’t want Vincent feeling used in his own body, no matter what his own libido wanted.  
And what if we both are interested? Yes Vincent will admit you annoyed him with this foolishness of vampirism but that was all that bothered him. He was used to the rest of you. He watched you more than he would admit.  
An uncustomary pink blush stole along Vincent’s cheeks, no doubt Vincent’s emotions seeping through and just enough time for Reno’s head to snap up and witness it, a cocky smirk returned to his lips.   
“ Its because I am a sexy beast yo” he snickered earning a lick from a longer than normal tongue along his throat and another bite at the pulse point.  
The results were instantaneous. Reno stiffened and came in founts on his own now bared chest.  
His eyes had glazed over was so blissed and Vincent took the opportunity to bend lick his lips, moistening the and kissing them, ending in a nip and setting off a small orgasm.  
But we are the ones in control. We shall ride you into oblivion because we can. We feel…generous.  
Reno recovered speech finally.  
“How the fuck can…can you do that, and with bites? Don’t I have to be bled out? Its so…intense too, like my balls are in a vice and have no choice but to come” he said looking delicious bewildered.  
Just a taste of your lifeblood and I can grant you my thrall. It is a immense power.  
Reno was still absorbing what was being said when the previous statement.  
Vincent said he was going to ride him…he was going to ride…him.  
Vincent Valentine meant to have his dirty, filthy way with him. Oh Goddess, his poor junk was ramrod hard over the Vincent Valentine getting off on him like his personal fuck toy.  
That claw had edged its way up to Reno’s neck and once again he felt the cool clasp around it almost like a collar, a means of control. It was still scary as fuck and hot as hell at the same time. Those were after all razor sharp claws, not fingers hovering near his jugular.  
He actually whimpered at the implication. He lie very still, his eyes tracking Vincent’s human hand tracing his own lips making a show of dipping three fingers in his mouth and thoroughly and obscenely sucking each one with that long tongue. He then removed them and shifted slightly. Reno’s eyes zoned in on the movement.  
He knew he was going to die on the spot. Vincent was preparing himself with those long, pianist fingers of his good hand. That made it harder to stay still, ergo the danger was more acute and he’d thought he'd again just on the principle-that is until the blunt head of him was touching against a very unfamiliar tight opening.  
Only Vincent could look at someone with contempt, anger, and raw lust at the same time.  
Still bracing against his neck with his gauntlet though no real weight was put on it so as not to hurt the whelp, Vincent still hovered precariously over Reno’s engorged column of flesh.  
Vincent moved his hand before his mouth and allowed the wicked looking tongue to wrap around the hand and in between the fingers, each sucking ending on a audible popping sound. Reno whined at the scene. He was going to embarrass himself when Vincent finally did sit on him. The man was a legend in sexual visions. If Sephiroth had been the apprentice of hot, Vincent was the master.  
Vincent masterfully wrapped his hand around Reno’s already quivering shaft wetting it with saliva and smirked at him in the process.  
He was going to come! He quickly diverted his attention to his poorly lubricated shaft and spoke shakily.  
“Hey, won’t you need some more slick than that? I don’t know much but I ain’t in to hurting ya” he asked, thankful talking took the edge off.  
Vincent was aware of what he was doing though.  
No. I need no more than what I have done. Besides I love pain with my pleasure  
With that, Vincent drove downwards on Reno taking him all in, throwing his head back in a euphoric laugh Reno had never heard from the man before all the while Reno’s toes curled at the sudden tight heat.  
Vincent began a slow grinding on his lap. Gaia it was the best he’d ever felt in his life. Vincent had ruined him for anyone else; he found at the moment he did not care.  
Vincent became more urgent in his movements atop him, his gauntlet dragging and leaving raised welts along his pale chest as it came away from his neck.  
Reno couldn’t help it. He wanted, no needed to touch Vincent. All that dark black hair floated this way and that with Vincent’s movements.  
He stilled when Reno tentatively touched the musculature of his chest. Vincent, too, had forgotten touch didn’t have to mean pain. He stared at Reno as Reno touched each define muscle, glanced along the long healed gunshot wound and along the seam of where flesh met steel. Reno’s hands slipped down until each hand fit into Vincent’s Adonis belt on each hip, fingers grazing the short, dark pubic hair above Vincent’s own length that stood proudly until a hand stole around the flesh and began pumping it in a rhythm.  
Reno moved forward carefully and kissed the older man. Shock at first led to inactivity but finally he kissed back in earnest, Reno now helping his hips move along him with his hands on him and Vincent’s human hand on a freckled shoulder and his gauntlet in Reno’s hair. He moaned in earnest as he was grinded up into by the younger man. It was exquisite.  
In between kisses and moans and harsh pants, Vincent let him know how he felt about their situation.  
You've…stumbled in my lair, forced your inquisitive ways upon us and now you are forever ours as we see fit. I am no vampire but I am your GOD in all things passion.  
With that Vincent lunged forward and bit Reno on the other shoulder, ripping his orgasm from him. Reno had been pumping Vincent’s dick as well to their new rhythm and Vincent came a few seconds later as well.  
Both collapsed on the bed recovering.  
Vincent still had his eyes closed but it seemed he was sated.  
“Not a word to anyone unless I say so” he said in his own voice finally.  
“Not a word, yo” Reno said firmly attaching to Vincent’s side to try to get a reaction. Vincent frown at the new revelation between them but strangely he was fine with the outcome.   
*Days Later*  
Life fell back into its normal pattern. Another night of friendly gathering had saw the whole group at Seventh Heaven once more.   
Reno of course had been interrogated to the limits as only a TURK could accomplish when he'd shown up to work the following day-unharmed...alive. Reno had been strangely evasive about what had actually happened after he had went off to break in to Vincent's home. In fact, he had been completely mums the word on anything that had to do with that night and anything afterwards. Now that Reno and Vincent were both in the same building, Rude and Elena was viciously curious as it was well known the older man liked his privacy and silence, neither of which Reno represented so to see the flame headed male without so much as a hair out of place after he’d definitely been away and possibly successful in his break-in, well, there would be answers.  
They'd tried in their shared apartment, well Elena had, to get the answers sought, Rude going along because he was genuinely curious this once.  
The platform would just have to be tonight, in front of everyone gathered in Seventh Heaven.   
Reno knew it wasn’t over, not with him being uncustomary more reserved than normal. His normal banter of “Vincent Valentine this and Vincent Valentine that…” had also ceased, a dead ringer to the general crowd something had changed between the men. Tseng wasn’t a Commander of the Turks for no reason and he again sat across from his colleague Vincent with his wine in hand.  
“I know he is not given to behaving. I also know you are definitely not what he’d claimed in jest loudly. What exactly did you do to him?” Tseng asked of the other older ex-Turk and as he went to take his own sip of wine, Vincent as serious and matter of fact stated where only he could hear him “I fucked him, rather he fucked me but I still dominated the situation.”   
Tseng choked a little on his wine he swallowed, eyes slightly watering but focused on the man in front of him, not at the admission but more the bluntness he’d come to expect from him. He wasn’t shocked at the reasoning, he’d thought maybe that was the case. Then again seeing Vincent turned away from him now sipping his own wine with eyes only for the redhead whether he was consciously aware of the fact was…amusing and after dabbing at the misplaced wine on his lips, he just allowed a smile to hover there.  
Reno was slightly uncomfortable. Not because he was afraid of anyone necessarily finding out. He was certain by the way Vincent was staring at him, many had already made the connection and doubted he’d be offended either if anyone knew.   
A man had his reasons, Reno rationalized.  
Elena wouldn’t be swayed.  
“So…about not coming home a few nights back, yeah? I know you were successful in breaking into Vincent’s house. My question that still burns is how are you alive? ” Elena asked, mirth floating in her eyes.   
Why couldn’t she let it go?  
By now their friends were tuning in to the conversation. It was becoming quiet quickly.  
Reno saw that Vincent still was focused on him but now he wore a smirk, a fucking smirk!  
“Earth to Reno” Elena called out again. “Any “virgins” found or a truly vampiric Vincent; he seems his ever normal for him self” she continued.  
“Yep. Nah no virgins. Just tall, dark, and broody actually greeting me. Forgot about his senses. Nothing happened. Lots of board games…hours of board games. That guy really knows how to entertain, yo” he said drinking down his beer in one go truly nervous.  
Everyone now knew something was amiss. This wasn’t Reno.  
Elena's taunting smile slipped a little, thinking maybe that he’d been hurt by the older man and that’s why he was purposefully evasive now. She grabbed his face gently in her hands and made him focus.  
“Reno, if its something…else that happened, we can talk later and we definitely have your back” she said glancing over at Vincent with a serious look.  
Vincent had had enough. The only thing hurt on Reno was his pride. Reno had came into his domicile and got his whole life handed to him in a sexual escapade…he’d never done before. Reno had been a virgin to a man’s touch. If Vincent had had any “virgins”, the only one that technically was one was Reno.  
It was his say now.  
“Tell them Reno, it matters not” the deep, raspy voice of Vincent Valentine carried over the murmurs of the room.  
Reno looked at Vincent and blushed brilliantly.  
“Fine, yo! Its my own damned fault with the jokes and the yackity yack all the time. I went to his damned house, I picked that Gaia-forsaken lock but like I said, forgot who I was messing with. I admit Vincent is handsome, even beautiful. I went honestly for a upside-down naked Vincent hanging flanked by female and male virgins. I know all about the ladies but I was new to the…boys. Dammit, I'm ramblin” he said running a hand through his hair after removing his googles.  
“Oh I got a Vincent, half naked an' wet from the shower. The only…the only “virgin” he’d had and will have…is me” he said lowering his face as he’d blushed so brightly, his tattoos barely were visible.  
There was a 5 second pause before the whole of Seventh Heaven lit up in uproarious laughter, well wishes, and cat calls.  
Reno pouted and glared back at Vincent with no true heat because he’d become his own punchline to his jokes though he would never give Vincent up now ever, while said man simply remained by the hearth looked completely unruffled and actually chuckling at his new mate.  
Reno yelled out a half hearted “Fuck y’all nosey bitches” over the now normal candor of sound once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
